The Memory of Silver and Sapphire
by Jeremy Harper
Summary: Finding and giving Akane a White Day gift had been surprisingly easy. Ranma should have known his luck wouldn't last. A White Day romance. Revised Edition.


The Memory of Silver and Sapphire

By

Jeremy Harper

Note – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi and is used without permission

Ranma Saotome laid alone in his room, his father having gone out with Soun Tendo to visit a local sake bar, giving Ranma a rare period of solitude. He reclined on his futon, his left arm pillowing his head. In his right hand he held a small, foil-wrapped chocolate heart – the object of his contemplation. A happy, somewhat wistful half-smile crooked his mouth, and his azure eyes gleamed with pleasure. Akane had given him chocolate for Valentine's Day. Just one piece, true, and presented somewhat grudgingly, but the fact remain she had given it. Ranma would not have blamed her if she had not, considering his rudeness the day before, yet despite that she had bought it for him, and that little piece tossed to him casually was more than enough.

_She cares, _he thought happily, tossing the heart up in the air and deftly catching it. Silly that he needed a piece of candy to confirm the evidence of her feelings presented by his memories – all the times she had tried her best to help him when he needed it; the quiet moments of friendship and camaraderie they shared, moments which occurred far more often then most of the residents of Nerima realized; fuzzy impressions, like the dreams of a dream, of her taking care of him while he was in the throes of the Cat Fist; The way she hugged him when he returned from his victory over the deadly, dragon-blooded Herb; how the two of them held hands almost the entire trip home from Ryugunzawa. Yes, no need for a small chocolate to prove her feelings; yet still, the fact that he had it made Ranma giddy.

_She cares…_ he thought again, basking in the warmth of his euphoria, his half-smile becoming a full-fledged grin, when a notion struck him. He sat up, frowning thoughtfully. _But does she know that I care, too?_ He asked himself. It would not surprise him if she did not, all things considered. _I gotta show her that I do. That means I need to get her something for White Day._ Ranma patted his knee as he considered the matter. Traditionally, a box of white chocolates would be enough, but that felt inadequate. Akane was… Akane… His memories of her replayed through his mind as he looked at her little chocolate heart, and he nodded to himself, knowing that she deserved something more special than mere candy. He lay back down, thankful he had a month's time to find a good gift – he would need it, for he wanted to be careful and not mess this up. Ranma un-wrapped the chocolate and began to eat it, not wolfing down, instead taking small, slow bites, savoring its sweetness and smiling as he thought of his fiancée.

* * *

It was three days before White Day when Ranma finally found the right present. He could not spend as much time searching as he would have liked, his life being what it is. There also was the need to be circumspect – if someone found out he was actively looking, under his own accord, for a White Day gift for Akane, he would have Hell of one sort or the other to pay.

He was prowling Nerima's shopping district, hands thrust into his coat pockets and scowling at the lack of success he was experiencing. Nothing he had seen the past few weeks felt _right. _He was considering the dim prospect of having to settle for white chocolate when something he saw out of the corner of his eye demanded attention. He looked closely at the little shop's window display, grinned, and quickly ran in.

The last difficulty he faced was picking an appropriate color. The ruby looked great, but he was reluctant to get it because of what red represented. He cared deeply for Akane, and sometimes in the wolf hours of the night could confess to himself what those feelings actually were, but he was not ready to declare it openly, even in an indirect, symbolic way. The topaz was equally lovely, and it had the additional perk of being Akane's favorite color, but he thought he heard somewhere yellow meant friendship, and he did not want to give his fiancée the wrong impression – his interest in her was in no way platonic. He finally settled on the sapphire, the cut and polished stone possessing a deep, hypnotic blue hue. When the store clerk handed it to Ranma to examine, it felt _right _to him. "I'll take it," he declared as he passed it back.

The gift bagged and tucked safely away in his pocket, Ranma headed home, whistling happily. He detoured briefly at a candy shop for some white chocolates. Now that he found the right gift for Akane he remembered the chocolate heart the little girl from the hospital had given him for Valentine's. He had not appreciated it at the time, having been disappointed it had not been from Akane, but it had been awfully sweet of the child, and he felt that she deserved something in return. Also, a little white chocolate for Akane, in addition to his real gift, could not hurt either.

Some trouble started when Ranma got home, its prelude instigated by his father. Genma glanced up from the shogi board to look at his son, and asked: "What have you got there, boy?" Soun, whose eyes were sharper than his friend's, recognized the package Ranma carried. "I'm proud of you, Ranma, getting Akane White Day chocolate without having to be prodded. I'm sure she'll love it!"

Ranma glared at the two men, feeling nettled and a bit stupid. He should have expected such a reception, and tried to have dodged it by coming in the back entrance. "This ain't for Akane," he snapped. "It's for a sick little girl I met down at the hospital. I got back her stuffed rabbit when it fell out her window and she gave me a chocolate heart on Valentine's to thank me. Thought it'd be right to get her this white fudge to thank her back."

"Do you mean to tell me, boy, that you got a stranger candy before you got something for your fiancée?" Genma growled dangerously.

"Feh, like I'd want to give that tomboy just something like white chocolate," Ranma snorted back.

"Like I'd _want _white chocolate from a jerk like you!" Akane shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen, where she had been getting out dishes for Kasumi, to confront him. The following exchange of invective Ranma found amusing, and he was impressed by Akane's verbal inventiveness. He could have done without her chasing him around the yard with her mallet, but at least it was good training for both of them.

The real trouble happened when Kasumi broke up their game of mallet tag by asking them to get ready for dinner. Akane huffed, pointedly turning her back to him as she stomped off to help Kasumi set the table. Ranma blew a raspberry at her and sauntered away to stow his purchases and wash up. He encountered Nabiki lying in wait in the hall; she was leaning against the wall, arms folded beneath her breasts. "So Ranma," she drawled as he walked past. "Just what _are_ you getting Akane for White Day?"

Ranma stopped and looked warily over his shoulder at her. "Don't know what you're talking about. I said – "

"_You _said, and I quote, 'like I'd want to give that tomboy _just _something like white chocolate'." She put a slender finger to the side of her chin thoughtfully. "So I can't help but wonder, if you don't want to give my little sister _just _white chocolate, what exactly are you planning to get for her?" She looked down slyly at the candy shop bag in Ranma's hand, then up directly into his eyes, her smile cunning and superior.

Ranma stared back at Nabiki with hard eyes, trying desperately not to sweat or fidget, cursing himself hard for not sneaking into the house. "I meant what I said, Nabiki, and that's all."

Nabiki nodded, her smile become a bit larger. "I'm sure you did, Ranma; exactly so." Ranma scowled and turned away, not liking the feel of Nabiki watching him speculatively as he headed for his room_._

The next two days dragged, even though thankfully Nabiki seemed content with only taking sly digs at him in Akane's presence. The two old men behaved with surprising restraint as well, making but a token effort to get him to take Akane out on a date for White Day, which resulted in only a minimal amount of shouting and violence. As a precaution against discovery Ranma kept Akane's gift in his pocket at all times, while the little foil-wrapped white chocolate heart he hid rolled up in a pair of clean socks. He mailed the little girl's white fudge the day before White Day, then late that night, with the entire house quiet around him, he snuck out of his room with infinite care, crept into Akane's, silently placed her gift and then returned to his futon, all without anyone seeing or hearing him. It was difficult for him to fall asleep – he wanted it to be tomorrow, so to know Akane's reaction to his gift. He hoped his instinct was correct and that his gift would please her, and wondered where his decision to give it to her would lead the two of them. After much tossing and turning, and many pensive, wistful sighs, Ranma finally drifted reluctantly asleep.

* * *

Akane woke up ten minutes before her alarm went off. She stared at her ceiling with sleepy eyes, debating whether she should nap a little more, rolling over on her side to see how much time she had left before she needed to get up. She blinked, and then quickly sat up with a gasp, completely awake. On her night stand, propped against her clock radio, was an envelope with her name written on it in a familiar scrawl. Set before the envelope was a small, foil-wrapped white chocolate heart and a little jewelry box.

She stared at the gifts for a minute, her heart beating with quick excitement, not quite believing they were real. She reached out for them, her hand hesitating a moment over the jewelry box before taking the envelope. In it was a plain white card, on which was written:

_Akane,_

_Happy White Day. _

_Ranma._

Akane smiled, her brown eyes bright and shining. _He remembered! He actually remembered!_ She hugged the card to her breast and then turned her attention to the jewelry box. Suddenly she felt unaccountably nervous and very shy. _I can't believe he got me something like this, though. This card and that piece of chocolate would have been enough. _She picked it up cautiously; as if afraid it would vanish if handled roughly, and simply looked at it for a while as her mind whirled with wonder and conjecture. _Could it be…_ she refused to finish the thought. Just the mere hint of it was overwhelming. _Only one way to find out... _Taking a deep breath, she opened the little box and let out a small gasp. Inside, threaded through a simple chain, was a silver pendant wrought in the shape of a heart, set within it a polished blue sapphire cut in the same shape. Akane swiped at the happy tears brimming in her eyes with the back of her hand and could feel her smile growing larger and more joyful. She clasped the pendant around her neck and bounded up to her mirror to admire it. Watching it gleam and shimmer in the early morning light, she felt an almost overwhelming urge to find Ranma and give him a glomp that would put an Amazon's to shame. Somehow she managed to wrestle it down, knowing doing that in front of the family would cause Ranma and her problems she did not want to deal with – not today. She walked back to her bed, taking off the pendant and returning it to its box, then hiding it under her pillow, confident it would be safe until she returned from her jog. Ranma's card she slipped into her diary, then she started changing out of her pajamas and into her jogging outfit, occasionally shivering from the joy flowing through her body.

She cut her run a little short, wanting to get cleaned up and ready before the rest of the household was up and about. She got back just as Ranma and his father started their morning sparring session, and hustled herself into the house before her fiancé spotted her. She quickly bathed and returned to her bedroom to dress for school, taking especial care of her appearance that morning. The last thing she donned was Ranma's pendant, after which she looked again in the mirror to admire its simple beauty, amazed that Ranma gave it to her. _He cares!_ She thought triumphantly, the happiness of knowing that causing her to wrap her arms around herself and bounce on her toes, trying not to squeal in girlish delight. She forced herself to settle down, then, a little sadly, concealed the pendant beneath her blouse. Part of her wished she did not have to hide it, but another part enjoyed the idea of keeping it a secret, absolutely certain that Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi had not received such a gift from Ranma.

Akane found Ranma alone in the living room, looking out the open engawa doors, chin cupped in his left hand, his right hand rapidly tapping the table. He became aware of her presence, his pigtail stiffening in reaction. He looked at her, and she favored him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. Still smiling, she tilted her head a little, slightly stretching her neck, and Ranma caught a brief flash of silver. His breath caught, his eyes widened, and he smiled back at her, his face growing hot and flushed. His feelings threatening to overwhelm him, he ducked his head shyly as Akane joined him at the table. By the time the rest of the family gathered for breakfast the two teens had managed to bring themselves under control, though everyone noticed they seemed a bit restless. But only Nabiki noticed that Akane was sitting much closer to Ranma than she usually did. The middle Tendo daughter concealed her smile behind her coffee cup, deciding that today had the potential to be both exciting and profitable – her favorite combination.

After breakfast Ranma and Akane headed out for Furinken High in their usual fashion, Ranma balancing on the nearest fence, Akane down in the street. What was unusual was that neither of them spoke a word to the other. Ordinarily they chatted with each other as they made their way to and from school, but today they were silent, looking anywhere but at each other and wrestling pleasurably with the feelings they were experiencing. Halfway to school Akane called out to Ranma. He stopped, his eyes automatically drawn to her; she was looking up at him, smiling, her own warm, brown eyes bright and shining. She had drawn out the silver and sapphire pendant, displaying it openly on her breast. "Ranma… thank you so very much for this."

Ranma blushed hard, feeling suddenly light-headed. He dropped lightly down to the street, before Akane. He looked at her for a moment, soaking in the radiance of her affection, before his shyness took hold of him and made him look away. "You're… you're welcome, Akane," he stuttered out, feeling a little embarrassed that he could not keep his voice steady. "You… you like it, then?"

"I love it," Akane murmured.

"I'm glad." Ranma looked up, showing his fiancée a bright smile of his own that made her knees feel weak and her heart skip faster. "I loved looking for it for you," he whispered, "and I loved giving it to you…" Now it was Akane's turn to blush deeply, looking down at her shoes as a wonderful nervousness flowed through her. The two teens stood there for a few minutes, staring at the street, occasionally daring to look at the other. Finally Akane said, "We… we better get going, Ranma, or we'll be late."

Ranma nodded slightly in agreement. "Okay…" Suddenly looking up, he flashed a mischievous grin. "Race you there, slowpoke!" he called out, and raced off. Akane blinked, and then chased after him, calling out his name with a happy shriek, and they ran to school, laughing together.

They slowed down two blocks before the school gates, moving at a trot, when they heard behind them the ring of a delivery bell, high pitched laughter, and a cry of "Ranchan!" They turned in time to see Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo bearing down on Ranma.

"Nihao, Ranma! Shampoo come for White Day gift!"

"I can't wait to see what you got me, sugar!"

"Oh Ranma-sama, I'm sure the present you have for me is almost as glorious as you are!"

"Aw Hell," Ranma had time to grit out before he was tackled by a passionate Amazon, a cute and perky okonomiyaki chef, and aristocratically beautiful but rather crazed gymnast. A dust cloud kicked up, obscuring most of the action, and over the sounds of the fray Ranma's voice cried out in strident protest. "Will the three of ya lay off? I didn't take your chocolate, and I got nothing for you!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You're so shy, Ranma-sama. Come, let me indulge in the white sweetness of your love!"

"Okay, that was just _so _wrong on so many levels," Akane overheard Hiroshi comment to Daisuke as they skirted the conflict. Akane shook her head. "I'll see you inside, Ranma," she called out, running towards the school. A faint blush colored her cheeks and she was smiling, a hand on her breast, feeling the little silver and sapphire heart that rested there.

Ranma staggered into the school five minutes later, bruised, battered and cursing. "I really, _really_ hate my life, sometimes," he growled as he got his school shoes out and tossed his street shoes into his cubby. Then he noticed Akane waiting by her own cubby, again favoring him with her beautiful smile, tilting her head so he saw a flash of silver at her neck. He could not help but smile back._ Then again,_ he thought, _maybe my life ain't so bad, after all…_

* * *

The school day progressed and the students of Furinken High School were so involved with their own romances (or lack there of), no one noticed the odd way Akane and Ranma were behaving. Both of them were smiling, their faces slightly flushed, constantly darting affectionate glances at each other, and when they left their desks to fetch or do something, they moved as if they walked on air. Lunch period finally arrived, and it being an unseasonably warm day for March many of the students decided to eat outside. Beneath one tree Akane sat with her friends Yuka and Sayuri, while under another tree Ranma ate with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"Panties?" Sayuri asked with a giggle, an amused light dancing in her eyes.

"It's not funny, Sayuri," Yuka pouted. "I can't believe Hiroshi got me those. It was mortifying… if anyone had seen them, I would have died."

"Well, they _are_ a traditional gift."

"Traditional, yes, but in no way appropriate!" Yuka protested. "We haven't even _kissed_ yet! What was he thinking?"

"I don't think it's so much what he was thinking as what he was thinking _with_," Sayuri answered slyly. Yuka blushed bright crimson and suddenly found her bento extraordinarily interesting. Laughing good-naturedly, Sayuri glanced over at Akane; she had just started to notice the youngest Tendo had been very quiet today. "So, Akane, did Ranma get you anything? I remember you told us you got him that little piece of chocolate for Valentine's Day." Sayuri was so startled by Akane's reaction she reached over to tap Yuka on the knee to get her attention – instead of loud protests or complaints about her idiot fiancé, Akane smiled serenely, the faint blush that perpetually colored her cheeks today deepening a little as she glanced past her friends to give Ranma a fond look. Sayuri and Yuka looked at each other wide-eyed, then back at Akane.

"He _did_ get you something," Yuka breathed. "White chocolate?"

Akane nodded. "Just a little heart, along with –" Akane cut herself off and looked around carefully, as her friends waited with breathless anticipation. Akane was not certain that this was a good idea, but she was almost bursting with the need to tell _someone_ about Ranma's gift, and Yuka and Sayuri were two of her oldest, dearest friends. If she could trust anyone it was these two girls. Still looking around warily, she gestured for her friends to come closer. They complied, and once she was certain no one was close enough to see or overhear, Akane continued. "And Ranma also got me this." She pulled out her pendant, letting the little silver and sapphire heart dangle over her thumb. Yuka and Sayuri both gasped, their eyes growing even larger.

"Ranma got you _that?_" Sayuri whispered, not quite able to believe what she was seeing. Ranma getting Akane some white chocolate was improbable enough, but him getting his fiancée such a pretty piece of jewelry?

Akane nodded again as she tucked the pendant back beneath her blouse, again feeling the elation and euphoria Ranma's gift invoked in her. It had become familiar, but the intensity of it still remained almost intoxicating. Happy tears brimmed in her eyes. "He cares… he really does care!" she whispered fiercely.

Yuka scooted over and hugged Akane. "Oh, Akane, I'm so happy for you!" Sayuri grinned brightly and hugged Akane too. Akane laughed a little and hugged her two friends back, then remembered where they were and gently but firmly broke the embrace. "Thank you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." She let out a little sigh of regret. "You know what will happen if word gets out…"

Yuka and Sayuri both nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, Akane. We won't tell a soul," Sayuri promised.

"Yeah," Yuka agreed. Suddenly she shook her head. "You're really lucky, Akane. I feel a little jealous. It's so sweet of Ranma… I wish Hiroshi had had the brains to get me something like that." The three friends began to giggle.

"I really thought she'd like them," Hiroshi moaned inconsolably. The look Daisuke gave him was without sympathy.

"You're a moron," he told Hiroshi bluntly. "You've got to be the thickest guy in school. _Kuno_ couldn't have pulled a bigger blunder with a month of prep time and a mission statement."

"But they're traditional!" Hiroshi whined. "And they're a really nice pair."

"Yeah, they are, and I'm sure they're nice, but the fact remains you don't get a girl you've been dating for only two months a pair of red silk thong panties for White Day!" Hiroshi groaned and buried his face in his hands. Daisuke shook his head in exasperation then looked over at Ranma, who was sitting with his back against the tree, his cleaned-out bento lying discarded next to him. He was taking small sips from a bottle of juice and kept glancing off towards his left. Daisuke followed the line of his friend's sight and was not particularly surprised to find it led to Akane. Now that he thought about it, Daisuke realized that Ranma had been particularly quiet today, radiating a feeling of contentment that was unusual for him, and every time he looked at Akane a gentle, somewhat smug smile played across his lips. Daisuke arched an eyebrow and a flash of satori made him grin. "So Ranma," he began innocently, deciding to test the validity of his insight. "Since you're not in a full body cast, I figure that you got Akane something other than panties for White Day?"

Ranma finished his juice and dropped the bottle into his bento. "Yeah," he murmured, voice distant and dreaming. Suddenly he blinked rapidly, realizing what he just confessed. Daisuke let out a laugh of triumph, his grin growing wider, feeling happy for Ranma, now that the man finally taken some initiative concerning his tumultuous relationship with the hottest girl in school. Hiroshi was startled out of his lamentations and gaped at Ranma. "You're saying you got Akane –" Ranma slapped a hand over Hiroshi's mouth, cutting him off, and the young martial artist looked around warily. Finding no one eavesdropping, he removed his hand and gave Hiroshi and Daisuke a long look as he struggled with his impulses; he knew it was courting trouble to tell anyone about the pendant, but the powerful urge to boast was too great to resist, especially since his friends now knew he had gotten Akane _something._

"This goes no further," he declared. "You two don't repeat what I'm gonna tell you to _anyone,_ got me?" Hiroshi and Daisuke nodded in silent agreement. Ranma sighed, relaxing a trifle. He looked around one more time, then moved closer to his friends. "Okay. Yeah, I got Akane something," he confessed softly.

"What, a box of white chocolate?" Hiroshi asked.

"No… well, not a box. Just a small heart, but that wasn't the real gift. Just something extra." Ranma hesitated, feeling a little embarrassed. He looked down at his hands and saw he was twiddling his thumbs. "I got her a silver and sapphire heart pendant. It's pretty, and looks good on her, and she really likes it."

"Damn, Ranma…" said Hiroshi, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when you got Akane something like that.

"Me too," added Daisuke. "You're really serious about her."

Ranma looked up, opening his mouth to protest out of habit, but checked himself. He snorted, shaking his head and smiling ruefully. "Yeah, guess I am. If you want the truth, I think I've always been serious about her."

"Gee, Ranma, you figured it out. Congratulations! The entire school's only known that for the past year or so," Daisuke commented sardonically, laughing at Ranma's abashed reaction.

"So," Hiroshi began eagerly. "Have you and Akane –" This time Ranma's warning glare alone was enough to cut him off. Hiroshi gulped and started to sweat. Daisuke shook his head. "Have you always had this death wish?" The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and the students began gathering up their belongings. As they stood Daisuke gave Ranma a soft clap on the shoulder. "Whatever it's worth, Ranma, I'm happy for you. I think you and Akane are good together."

"Thanks buddy," Ranma answered, tapping Daisuke's shoulder gently with his fist. The students trailed into the main school building, Ranma and Akane lingering behind so they could walk in together. No one noticed the small, furtive shadow leap out of Akane's tree and race off the school grounds. Nor did anyone spot the white duck wearing coke-bottle glasses flap out of Ranma's tree and fly away.

* * *

Nabiki waited in the stairwell by the athletic field doors, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently, distinctly aware her time before the late bell was running thin. "Finally," she muttered when her friend Junko stepped in through the open door. "Any luck?"

"I couldn't get close enough to overhear what she was saying – your sister is pretty alert. However, I did manage to snap this off. I think you'll find it worth my cut." Junko pulled a digital camera from her book bag and handed it to Nabiki. The middle Tendo sister pulled up the latest photo in memory and sucked in her breath when she saw the image. It was of Akane, her heart pendant dangling from her fingers as she showed it off to her friends. "Jackpot!" she crowed.

"Remember, I didn't hear where Akane got it from," Junko reminded Nabiki. "For all we know she could have got it for herself."

Nabiki snorted delicately. "Please. You don't believe that anymore than I do. If that were so, then my sister wouldn't be hiding it under her blouse, and she _definitely_ wouldn't be making goo goo eyes at Saotome like she has been all day… Ah, Saotome, you sentimental idiot. This is the best White Day gift I've ever gotten, and I didn't even have to get you chocolate."

"So, who first: Kuonji or Kuno?" Junko asked.

"I want think on it for a bit." Nabiki put the camera in her own bag and grinned at her friend. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Kodachi Kuno, captain of the St. Hebereke Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics team and undisputed queen of the school campus, strolled down the school hallway to her locker, making plans to visit her beloved Ranma once the final bell rang. She felt a little disappointed that he had not given her a White Day present earlier that morning, but she found his reticence absolutely darling. She was opening her locker when a discrete cough attracted her attentions. A small, rabbit-faced man dressed in a dark blue ninja uniform was kneeling by her side. "Ah Sasuke, you have news for me concerning my beloved Ranma-sama?"

Sasuke sighed inaudibly. This would not be pleasant… "Yes, Mistress, I have."

"Excellent! Have you discovered what gift he plans to lavish upon me this White Day?" Kodachi looked up towards the ceiling, hand on her heart, eyes shimmering as she imagined Ranma presenting her with boxes of white chocolate, bouquets of roses, and – most exciting and naughtily of all – sets of silky, slinky lingerie. Sasuke winced, praying silently to his ancestors he would survive the telling of his tale.

"I was watching Master Ranma from the concealment of a tree on the Furinken school grounds," the ninja began slowly. "I could not get closer without revealing myself, so I observed him at a distance. But soon my attention was attracted to Akane Tendo, who was sitting under my perch with two of her friends." Sasuke faltered at the annoyed glower forming on his mistress's face, but plowed forward with his narrative. "Her friends were talking about White Day gifts, and one of them asked Miss Tendo if Master Ranma had given her one, and she said 'yes'." Kodachi blanched white, leaning against her locker for support. Sasuke bowed his head low and frantically clasped his hands above him in supplication. "Mistress, have mercy on your lowly servant! I am but a messenger, bringing to you the news you commanded me to seek!"

With great effort Kodachi mastered herself. "Very well," she hissed out through gritted teeth. "Continue. What, in his misplaced sense of pity, did he give that wretched girl? No doubt just a token piece of white chocolate…"

Sasuke swallowed hard, wiping his soaked brow with the back of a gloved hand. "Nay, Mistress, I fear it was a more substantial gift than that. I saw it when Miss Tendo showed it to her friends; it was a silver pendant, shaped like a heart, set with a heart-shaped sapphire."

Sasuke cringed away as Kodachi began to shriek in outrage. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way that _my _Ranma-sama would willing give such a gift to that miserable girl!" A sudden epiphany struck her, her eyes widening from the brilliance of the thought. "Of course! My love did not give that pendant willingly. I was mistaken thinking Akane Tendo was but a mere peasant. The truth is far more sinister: she's is a witch! She has ensorcelled Ranma-sama, forcing him to give her the pendant, which was obviously intended for my flawless throat!"

"As you say, Mistress, so it is," muttered Sasuke, encouraging this line of thought in hopes of saving his hide from a brutal beating.

"Yes! Everything makes perfect sense, now that the truth is known! Ranma-sama does not tolerate that harridan willingly – his will is bound to her by the black arts! Oh, my darling, take heart. I, the Black Rose, will free you from this durance vile! I shall begin by liberating my White Day gift from that cruel sorceress!" With a peal of lunatic laughter and a burst of black rose petals Kodachi raced away, shedding the encumbrance of her school uniform for the freedom of the fighting leotard she wore beneath.

Sasuke watched his maniacal mistress depart, breathing a sigh of relief. He took from his satchel a flask of fine French brandy he had filched from the Kuno liquor cabinet and took a swig. The Kunos paid him well, and his job presented all sorts of perks a watchful man could take advantage of, if he was careful, but their particular brand of insanity was wearing him down. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense," he mumbled before taking another swig from his flask.

* * *

Mousse returned to the Nekohanten, flying in through the open window of a storeroom, where he kept a thermos of warm water, a change of clothes, and a spare set of weapons. He changed back to his human form then dressed, all the while his expression thoughtful and somewhat sad. Once finished he went looking for Shampoo, finding the object of his desires in the main dining room, setting the restaurant up for the after-school rush. . He watched her for a few minutes, admiring her beauty and grace, enjoying the sweetness of her voice as she hummed a traditional Amazon work song. She finally noticed his presence, and Mousse's heart ached as she looked at him with annoyance and contempt.

"Lazy Mousse," she scolded. "Where you been? You suppose to help with lunch deliveries today!"

"I'm sorry, Shampoo," Mousse apologized, bowing his head. He looked back up at her with a smile. "Let me make up for it by taking you out tonight, my treat. Consider it my White Day gift to you."

Shampoo sniffed haughtily. "Mousse have no right to ask Shampoo out. Give you no chocolate for Valentine's Day. Even if had right, still would not go out with you."

Mousse's face twisted in despair. He rushed Shampoo, grabbing her by the shoulders before she could react. "Shampoo, I love you! I love you with my entire heart, more than anyone else in the whole world! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Why don't you love me back?" Shampoo shrugged Mousse's hands off of her and punched him, slashing a hard right cross into his jaw. The blow sent him reeling into the table behind him, knocking it over, scattering its chairs, sending its silverware pinging and skittering over the tiled floor.

"Mousse blind, stupid, silly duck," snapped Shampoo, rubbing her bruised knuckles. "Shampoo never love weakling like you, even if never met Ranma." The anger flickered out of her eyes, replaced with dreamy contentment. "Shampoo's heart belongs to Ranma, and Ranma's heart belongs to Shampoo."

Mousse gathered himself into a crouch, wiping away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with a napkin taken from the overturned table. His myopic eyes glittered like sword-blades behind his thick glasses, and each pulse of his aching heart pumped black bitterness through him, the refined distilment of his pain.

"You really think Saotome loves you?" he asked with a spiteful laugh. "And you dare call me blind."

"Airen does love Shampoo!" the young Amazon shouted, stamping her foot. Mousse laughed again as he stood, making no attempt to hid his contempt. Shampoo snarled, drawing out a war mace and hurling it at his head. Blue-gray steel flashed between his hands as a fighting chain flowed out of his sleeves and deflected the mace, burying it into the near wall. Shampoo gasped in surprise, feeling a momentary sensation of fear in the pit of her stomach. Never before had Mousse defended himself against her attacks. Mousse was surprised by his own audacity as well, but took no time to question his actions. For the first time in his life he let loose his anger and resentment towards Shampoo's continuous rejections. He still loved her, desired her, but was very tired of her treading on his heart as she chased after a man that, Mousse now knew for certain, did not return her affection. He wanted her to have a taste of the pain he had known almost his entire life. He pulled his chain taut as Shampoo drew another war mace.

"So tell me, Shampoo," Mousse asked with a sneer. "If Saotome loves you so much, why didn't he accept chocolate from you this Valentine's?"

Shampoo glared. "Simple: Airen no want get pounded by Violent Tomboy."

"And I suppose that's the same reason he had nothing for you today?"

Shampoo opened her mouth, but then checked herself. She considered Mousee with a piercing, suspicious look. "Mousse know something."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I do. You asked where I was, earlier. I'll tell you now: I was spying on Saotome. I do so sometimes, in hope of learning a weakness of his I can exploit the next time we fight. I didn't learn of one today, but I did hear a secret." His eyes narrowed slightly as Shampoo let her mace drop to her side. In turn he relaxed out of his defensive stance, drawing his chain back into his sleeve. "I was hiding in the tree he was having lunch under. One of his friends tricked the secret out of him, but truthfully I don't think Saotome wanted to keep it a secret. He wanted to tell them. I think he wanted to shout it from the roof of the high school."

"Stop wasting time, Mousse," Shampoo commanded. "What Airen's secret?"

"Just this: he got Akane Tendo a gift for White Day."

Shampoo paled. "Mousse mishear airen."

"I did not. I may not be able to see well, but my hearing is perfectly fine. And he didn't just get her chocolate. He got her jewelry, Shampoo - a pendant of silver and sapphire, in the shape of a heart.

"_Mousse lying!"_ screamed Shampoo. She took two steps towards Mousse, raising her mace in threat. Mousse snorted.

"You know I'm not lying, Shampoo. I never lie to you. He doesn't want your heart, and today he gave his to Akane Tendo." He chuckled. "No, I take that back – Akane always had his heart. You've just been too _blind_ to see." Shampoo screamed inarticulately, her face flushing with rage, tears pouring from her eyes. She charged Mousse, who tried to evade, but her anger lent her speed and he went flying from a wild blow. Shampoo pivoted on a heel, tore free her other mace from the wall and fled from the Nekohanten.

Mousse staggered up, grimacing as he gingerly rubbed his chest. For a moment he felt a pang of guilt, and felt the need to chase after Shampoo, to tell he had lied, beg for her forgiveness. He crushed the impulse ruthlessly. _Let her twist in the wind today, the way she's made me twist for the past ten years…_ _For once, let her know how it feels…_

* * *

The school day was almost over at Furinken High, and Ukyo Kuonji felt a flutter of apprehension when she saw Nabiki waiting for her by her locker. The middle Tendo sister flashed the okonomiyaki chef a cool grin and waved to her. "Kuonji," she said in greeting.

"Tendo," Ukyo answered back. "Something I can do for you?"

"No, but there is something I can offer you. I have news concerning Ranma that I know you'll find _very _interesting."

Ukyo frowned thoughtfully. "How much?"

"Well, what I know is big – _really _big. I can't let it go for any less than ten-thousand yen."

Ukyo's eyes bulged. "Are you nuts? I don't have that much money on me! I'll give you a thousand."

Nabiki chuckled and started to walk away. "Guess you don't care as much for Ranma as everyone thought. Of course, I've always had my suspicions. What's ten-thousand yen when you can learn a very important secret about the love of your life? Oh well, see you around, Kuonji."

"Wait!" Nabiki stopped, watching Ukyo with amusement as the chef took out her wallet and rifled through it, removing a fold of bills and a few coins. "Two-thousand, four-hundred and fifty yen – that's all I have right now. Come by my restaurant in an hour and I'll give you the difference."

"You swear on your arts?" Ukyo nodded, and Nabiki accepted the cash from her, counting the bills and coin with obvious satisfaction before slipping it into a blouse pocket. "Okay. Before I give you the news, I first have a little advice for you, gratis: give up on Ranma."

"What!" Ukyo shrieked, attracting the attention of some passing students. "No way! I've been chasing him for ten years, Tendo. Why the hell would I give up now?"

"Because it's over, Kuonji," Nabiki replied. _Not that you had a chance with him to begin with._ "Ranma gave Akane a White Day gift."

Ukyo inhaled sharply, a deep intake of breath, like the one a fighter takes when he sees a knock-out blow coming that he knows he cannot dodge. "So, so what?" Ukyo stuttered out gamely. "His father made him do it, I bet, and what does a box of white chocolate count for anyway? And I bet the fat panda ate half of it, before Ranma could give it to Akane."

"Ah, but it wasn't white chocolate," Nabiki said. "My little sister is wearing a pendant under her blouse. A silver and sapphire heart pendant, which Uncle Saotome and my father know nothing about." Nabiki canted her head thoughtfully. "Well, they don't know about it yet."

"No," whispered Ukyo, shaking her head in denial. Nabiki produced the digital camera and showed Ukyo the picture of Akane with the pendant. Ukyo's hands clenched and she screwed her eyes shut.

"Now, I'll admit I didn't see Ranma actually give the pendant to Akane," Nabiki continued with gentle cruelness. "But the circumstantial evidence is pretty telling. Or haven't you noticed the way those two have been acting today? All giddy and excited, sneaking peeks at each other and blushing like mad – or did you ignore it, because you didn't like what it implied?" Ukyo did not answer. Nabiki chuckled. "Oh well, it doesn't matter to me in the slightest, as long as you pay me what you owe. I'll drop by in a while to pick up the rest of my fee. Ciao, Kuonji." Nabiki sauntered back towards her classroom.

Ukyo stood in the hallway, hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically, grief, anger and hate burning through her like storms of fire and ice. _How __**dare **__he? __**I'm**__ his fiancée__**!**__ His __**cute **__fiancée! He should have given that pendant to __**me**__, not that spoiled little bitch!_ She turned on his heel to storm back to her classroom. Ranma had clean-up duty today. She would wrench an explanation for this unacceptable behavior out of him, even if she had to beat him. She refused to believe Nabiki's insinuation that Ranma gave such a gift to Akane without coercion. The two old fools must have forced him to give it. _Or maybe, _she thought. _Maybe he got the pendant for me, but Akane found out about it, so he gave it to her to avoid getting knocked into orbit. Yeah…_ Ukyo halted, then turn back and started running for the front doors. _I'll get the truth from Ranchan later. Right now, I'll go get what's rightfully mine_.

* * *

The school day was over and Akane was walking towards the school gates, whistling happily to herself and smiling. Every so often her hand strayed up and touched the pendant hidden under her blouse. Though she would rather be with Ranma right now, part of her was glad he had clean-up duty along with Yuka and Sayuri; it gave her time to think over this radical new turn in her life. Though she was pragmatic enough to acknowledge that everything would not become magically perfect, she had the happy thought that their personal relationship was going to become a lot less turbulent. _But not completely so,_ she thought to herself, _we're going to have to work on it. It'll be worth it. _She giggled mischievously. _I hope things don't get __**too**__ peaceful. Sometimes fighting with Ranma is fun. _

Hiroshi and Daisuke trotted by, and as they passed Hiroshi flashed a big grin while Daisuke gestured a thumbs up sign at her. Akane blinked in surprise, then smiled back at them. It did not surprise her Ranma told those two. They were friends and pretty good guys. Akane trusted them to stay quiet about the pendant, the same way she trusted Yuka and Sayuri. She touched the pendant again, wondering if she could convince Ranma to go out somewhere with her this coming weekend. They would have to be careful about it, if only to keep their fathers from doing something foolish. _I'll try to get Ranma alone in the dojo and ask him. _She giggled again. _And while I'm at it, maybe I'll get the chance to glomp him, the way I've wanted to all day._

"_Tendo."_ The voice was harsher than the cold March wind, jolting Akane out of her pleasant planning. She turned, finding Ukyo standing stiff and rigid five yards away, clutching her battle spatula down across her thighs in a white-knuckled grasp, her eyes practically glowing with tightly reined rage. A loud gasp raced through the students between and around the two girls; the students quickly cleared the area, retreating to watch from a safe distance.

Akane threw her book bag to one side and shifted into a subtle defensive stance, reacting to the hostility of the angry girl but not wanting to provoke her. "Ukyo, what's wrong?"

Ukyo growled. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, you little – " She shook her head as worlds failed her, and forced herself to focus, to keep her anger from completely overwhelming her. "I want it, Tendo."

Akane felt the blood drain out of her face. "I – I don't know what you're talking about, Kuonji."

"Don't play innocent, Little Miss Tricky! You have Ranma's pendant, the one he meant for _me_, and which _you_ bullied him out of. I want it. I'm his cute fiancée, the fiancée he belongs to, and that heart pendant is rightfully _mine!_"

"No, pendant belong to _me!_" The students gasped again as Shampoo stormed through them, brandishing her maces. He eyes were red, tear tracks stained her puffy cheeks, and her expression was absolutely murderous. "Ranma _Shampoo's _Airen! _Shampoo's_ husband! Pendant mine! Not Spatula Girl's, and very much not Violent Pervert Girl's!"

A peal of laughter and a whirlwind of black rose petals presaged Kodachi's arrival. She flipped gracefully over the spectators, landing smoothly with a snap of her ribbon. The crowd pushed farther back, some of the students fleeing entirely, sensing that the coming violence promised to be apocalyptic. Kodachi sneered at Ukyo and Shampoo. "Be gone, you peasants. Only I, Kodachi Kuno, have the right to vanquish this wretched sorceress! I will free my darling Ranma-sama from her enchantments and claim the pendant he intended to give me!" The three angry women glared at each other, and Akane moved carefully back, hoping their mutual dislike and jealousy of each other would start them fighting amongst themselves. Unfortunately, there was a girl present they disliked and were jealous of far more. As one their glares snapped onto Akane, and she could not help to gasp under the emotional impact of their combined anger and envy.

Ukyo brought her battle spatula up to guard. "We can thrash out who gets the pendant later. Right now, I think we all agree on who the pendant does _not _belong to." Shampoo and Kodachi nodded. "Take it off and put it on the ground, Tendo." Ukyo ordered.

Akane stood motionless, her face a pale, expressionless mask. Cold, dry fear grasped at her, warring with the heat of her growing anger. _How dare they? Ranma gave __**me**__ the pendant. He told me he loved giving it to me. They have no right!_ Akane swallowed hard, bringing her emotions under control, and assessed her situation. She did not fear Kodachi – in a fight unconstrained by artificial rules, she knew she was more than a match for the Black Rose. Against Ukyo, the odds became chancier, but she thought she had an even chance of beating the okonomiyaki chef. Shampoo, however… Akane tamped firmly down on a sudden upwelling of despair. She knew her skills had improved over the past several months, but she would need lots of luck to defeat the Amazon; and against Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi together, she would need a miracle. The smart thing to do would be to do as Ukyo said and walk away… the smart thing, perhaps, but not the right thing. Her anger, her pride, her feelings for Ranma, all helped to buttress her will and stave off her fear. Never in her life had she backed down from bullies, and no way would she let these three confronting her bully her now. She would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again if she submitted, let alone look Ranma in the eyes if she had to tell him she gave up his White Day gift without a fight.

Deliberately, Akane drew out her pendant and let it rest openly on her breast. She set into a full defensive stance, legs spread and fists at the ready, her attitude determined, fierce and in no way frightened. "Listen up you three; Ranma gave this pendant to _me_. He wanted me to have it, and the only way any of you are going to get it is by taking it off my cold, dead body!"

Shampoo hissed, taking a step forward. "Shampoo happy to grant Stupid Girl's wish."

Ukyo bit her lower lip. "Fine by me if you want to do this hard, sugar. Just don't go whining that we didn't give you a chance."

"Enough talk," snapped Kodachi. "Your time of reckoning has come, Akane Tendo!" As one, the three angry young women charged.

* * *

Ranma whistled as he helped clean the classroom, working quickly and efficiently, wanting to get out as soon as possible so he could spend time with Akane. Also, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable from the knowing looks Yuka and Sayuri kept sending him. _Akane must have told them about the pendant._ He was fine with that – he trusted the two girls not to tell anyone else. Besides, fair is fair, since Hiroshi and Daisuke were in on the secret too.

Ranma smiled to himself as he finished sweeping the floor. His elation from Akane's reaction to his White Day gift remained undimmed, and he felt that his relationship with her had reached a turning point – one for the better, he hoped. He knew things would not suddenly become tranquil between them; they both had tempers, and Ranma was honest enough to admit he had one hell of a mouth. The thought of fighting with Akane did not bother him much; it was part of who they were, and at times he enjoyed it. But now that he knew she cared, he wanted to explore gentler aspects of their relationship. _Wonder if I could convince Akane to out with me this weekend? I think I can scrape up enough money for dinner and a movie. _He emptied a dustpan into the wastebasket by the teacher's desk. _Maybe I could hold her hand in the theater. Afterwards, maybe we could even… kiss. _To his dismay the thought made him blush hotly. Yuka and Sayuri noticed and giggled. "Watcha thinkin' about, Ranma?" they sing-songed to him in unison. Ranma tried to scowl, but felt too good to do so. Instead he smiled, feeling smug and a bit shy. "Nothing I'm going to tell you two," he answered with a fond chuckle. The girls giggled again, and Ranma laughed with them as he went to the supply closet to put away his broom and dustpan.

The classroom door burst open, startling everyone within, and Tatewaki Kuno charged in. "Never!" he roared. "I will never allow it!" His bokken blurred as he attempted to cut Ranma in half. Ranma yelped, bending backwards under the strike, his right leg arcing up in counter, sending Kuno staggering with a blooded nose. Ranma back-flipped to his feet and went into an active guard. "What the Hell is your problem?" he demanded.

Kuno wiped the blood from his nose with a handkerchief and snarled. "Saotome, I know your plan to ensnare Akane Tendo even tighter in your evil grasp! Trying to steal her heart by giving her that charm – it is a low deed, even for black a sorcerer as yourself. Today is the day I smite you down, finally freeing the beauteous Akane to date with me!"

Ranma blanched as he listened to Kuno. _He knows!_ His mind quickly jumped to the obvious deduction. _Nabiki found out! Why that greedy, miserable…_ He left the profane thought unfinished, focusing instead on Kuno's renewed assault, the older student lashing forth with a barrage of bokken thrusts. "The righteousness of my cause gives me the strength of ten! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

"GET STUFFED!" Ranma shouted back as he danced around Kuno's blows, subtly drawing his opponent off balance, watching for the inevitable opening he was forcing. The moment came, a window of opportunity a scant fraction of a second wide. Ranma struck like lightning, blurring inside Kuno's guard and launching a flurry of punches. Kuno's eyes bulged and he wheezed as he felt sharp impacts ran down from his throat to the pit of his stomach and back up. Ranma finished the sequence with a palm thrust to the sternum that sent Kuno's limp, insensate body hurling through the open classroom door, crashing into a row of lockers. Metal crumpled like paper and collapsed, leaving Kuno buried beneath a pile of scrap and schoolbooks. Ranma surveyed the results of his skills with savage satisfaction, then Yuka's scream drew his attention. "Ranma, come quick!" Ranma hurried to the classroom windows, where Yuka and Sayuri were staring out towards the front lawn fearfully. He felt a cold rush of panic crash over him when he saw the tableau by the school gates: Akane trying to fight off the combined attacks of Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi.

"AKANE!" Ranma slammed open the window and leaped out, hoping he could reach his fiancée before she got hurt.

* * *

It surprised Akane how well she fared against her three opponents. The semester she spent fighting off a horde of hormonally crazed boys every school morning had honed her ability to fend off multiple opponents, and it helped that Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi fought as individuals, not a team. They got in each other's way, hindering their efforts. Also, their anger worked against them; they could not focus it, and as a result it made them clumsy and inaccurate. Akane started to think it possible to hold them off until an opportunity to make a run for it presented itself.

Kodachi jumped at Akane, attempting to brain her with a gymnastics pin. Akane dodged easily and kicked Kodachi in the chin, knocking the gymnast through the air, landing hard on her shoulders and the back of her head, lying stunned on the school lawn. Akane then pivoted and whirled out of the way of getting flatted by the downward stroke of Ukyo's battle spatula. "Hold still, you little dyke!" Ukyo hissed.

Akane felt her anger spike. She seized the spatula by its shaft and heaved, lifting Ukyo up then slamming her down hard on her back. "You've got some nerve calling me that, you cross-dresser!" She moved to knock Ukyo out with a kick to the head, but was forced away by a swing of Shampoo's mace. Grimacing, Akane started a fighting withdrawal, backing away and concentrating on total defense, avoiding the Amazon's weapons with hair's breadth dodges. A constant flood of Chinese curses streamed from Shampoo's mouth. So in the grips of her battle rage she did not notice Akane was leading her towards Kodachi, who had rallied from her fall, rolling up to her feet. The youngest Tendo had presented her back to the Black Rose, and seemed to be complete focused on surviving Shampoo's fury. Taking advantage of this prime opportunity, Kodachi threw her gymnastics pin at the back of Akane's head.

Akane had been hoping for such a reaction. Aware of the missile coming more by instinct than awareness, she dropped to the ground. Shampoo shouted in surprise and smashed the pin to splinters with a mace, and discovered a split-second later she had been out-maneuvered when Akane's foot slammed into her stomach. She folded in half, gagging, and Akane kicked her in the face, sending her tumbling away. Akane kipped to her feet and felt Kodachi's ribbon snake around her right wrist. The Black Rose laughed in triumph, but her humor quickly changed to shock when she tried to throw her enemy and failed – Akane had set herself to resist in time, and using her superior strength yanked Kodachi off her feet. Kodachi flew towards, then from Akane, propelled away by a hard punch. Akane shook off the ribbon and spotted Ukyo, recovered from her body slam, up on one knee and launching a brace of throwing spatulas at her. Akane jerked aside; a metallic snap cracked out, loud and high-pitched. One spatula had missed wide, but the second came much closer, by some quirk of chance cutting through the silver chain of Akane's pendant.

Akane gasped, lunging for the silver and sapphire heart lying on the ground, seeing only at almost the last instant Shampoo coming down at her from the air, propelled by a mighty jump, a mace wielded double-handed held high above her head. "DIE!" the Amazon screamed. Akane rolled to her right, just evading the strike, then screamed herself when she saw where the blow landed. Shampoo heaved up the mace, readying to press her attack, but stopped when she saw Akane's pale, distressed face, trembling lips, and wide eyes starting to brim with tears. Shampoo looked at the spot on the ground Akane stared at and sucked in her breath. In the center of the small crater gouged in the earth by her mace blow was a mangled, flattened piece of silver, dusted with a pinch of shimmering dark-blue powder.

Akane reeled drunkenly to her feet, unable to look away from her ruined pendant, the simple, pretty piece of jewelry she had come to treasure so quickly because Ranma had given it to her of his own free will. Her breath rushed in and out of her fast and hard, and she shook her head, as if trying to deny her gift's destruction. Shampoo stood stock still, her will to fight gone, leaving her feeling empty and ashamed. Kodachi and Ukyo approached warily, then noticed the ruined prize they had been fighting for. Kodachin seemed merely puzzled, while Ukyo's expression was sick, her eyes suddenly staining with guilt. "Akane, I… I'm…" Flesh struck flesh; Ukyo found herself on the ground again, face aching from Akane's slap. Eyes blazing, Akane slapped Shampoo, then Kodachi, knocking both girls down in turn. Then she fled the school grounds, crying loudly, the broken silver chain of her pendant – all that remained of Ranma's White Day gift – clutched in her hand.

The three girls gathered themselves up, rubbing their faces. Ukyo licked and pursed her lips, watching Akane run through the school gates and turn out of sight. "We… we shouldn't have done this…" she muttered.

Shampoo shook her head sharply, forcibly burying her shame with pride. "NO! Shampoo within rights to destroy pendant. It no belong to Akane."

Kodachi snorted. "I agree with the spirit of this barbarian's statement, if not the exact words. At least Ranma-sama is now safe from that wicked girl's charms."

"Maybe I'm safe, but you're sure the Hell not." All three girls stiffened, then slowly, reluctantly, turned to face the owner of that cold, angry voice. They gasped at the sight of Ranma, furious in a way they had never seen him before. His face was bone-white with rage; lighting flashed in his blue eyes, a predatory snarl slashed his mouth, baring his teeth.

"Well, are you all happy now?" he asked with a harsh false joviality that cut at them without mercy. "The three of you absolutely _fucking_ satisfied with yourselves?"

"Ranchan, I- " Ranma cut Ukyo off with a sharp gesture.

"Don't Ranchan me, Ukyo, and don't you _dare_ try to make excuses! There ain't any excuse for how you acted today!"

"Airen have no should have give Kitchen Wrecker White Day gift!" protested Shampoo.

"I was trying to save you, Ranma-sama! That girl charmed you into giving her the gift you intended for me!" Kodachi stated. All three girls faltered under Ranma's furious gaze.

"I ain't _your_ Ranma-sama," he snapped. "Just as I ain't _your_ Ranchan or _your_ Airen! I'm Ranma Saotome, and I belong to my own damn self. I don't need an excuse or permission to give someone a White Day gift, and I wasn't charmed into doing so. I _wanted _Akane to have that pendant, not one of you. You had no damn right trying to mug her for it. I _know _she wouldn't have tried to steal it if I had been fool enough to give it to one of you!" Ranma closed his eyes tight, mastering his temper. He felt so angry he could barely see straight. A blood-red haze kept bleeding into the edge of his vision. He took a deep, hard breath and opened his eyes to glare at the three girls. "Stay out of my sight, if you know what's good for you. Stay out of my sight for a good long while." He ran passed them to chase after Akane.

The three young women said nothing, making no effort to chase Ranma, each struggling with the object of their desire's rejection. Kodachi was the first to break the silence. "My poor Ranma-sama! It is evident he is even deeper under Akane Tendo's sorcerous compulsion than I first suspected. Perhaps that wicked pig-tailed girl is aiding her. But the Black Rose will not stop fighting for him. I fight until the day he is free to profess his love to me!" The crowd of Furinken students watching the aftermath of the White Day brawl looked at her with disbelief. Kodachi ignored their stares as she left, vaulting the school wall while laughing maniacally.

Shampoo scrubbed a hand over her face. "This no over," she declared. "Ranma belong to Shampoo." Her voice was dull, though, lacking both energy and conviction. She walked off for the gate, moving slowly, as if in great pain.

Ukyo watched her two rivals leave, then felt the weight of angry stares focusing on her. Almost every female student of Furinken High, and many of the male ones, was staring contemptuously at her. A quiet buzz of conversation began to reach her ears. "Ranma gave Akane a White Day gift!" "He must really like her, then." "And Akane must like him back. Did you see how she fought to keep it?" "I can't believe Ukyo tried to take it from her. I thought she was nicer than that!"

Ukyo fled, feeling sick and low and empty, wondering as she ran if she would ever feel right again.

* * *

After making a hurried stop at a local convenience store, Ranma eventually found Akane by the big bridge that spanned the Nerima canal. She sat down by the bank, on the grassy slope, her legs hunched to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, the silver chain dangling loosely from one hand. Ranma watched her quietly for a while, heart aching in sympathy and affection for her, before walking down to her. "Hey… can I join you?" Akane gestured without looking at the ground to her right. Ranma plopped down, and his heart ached anew when he saw her tear-stained face. He could not bear it, and looked away.

They sat silently together for a few minutes, looking out at the opposite bank, before Ranma spoke. "Akane, I'm sorry."

Akane wiped her eyes with her blouse sleeve. "Its okay, Ranma… It… it isn't your fault."

"Maybe it ain't, maybe it is. All I know is that it isn't right that I can't give you something without you catching Hell for it." He sighed sharply and ran a hand through his thick black hair. "I chewed them out, Ukyo and the others." He confessed. Akane straightened and looked up at Ranma.

"You did?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I was so pissed… I don't remember exactly what I said, save that I was angry and wanted them to stay out of my sight. Don't know if they'll listen – Kodachi is as nuts as her brother, and I've never been able to figure out what makes Shampoo tick. Maybe Ukyo will, but what do I know? If I knew anything, maybe they all wouldn't be chasing after me." Ranma snatched up a pebble with sudden violence and threw it across the canal. "I'm still pissed. You loved that pendant, and I was happy you liked it so much, and then the three of them took it away from us."

Akane looked away for a moment to think, then looked back at Ranma. "They didn't take anything away from us, Ranma. Yeah, I did love your pendant. I'll miss it, and I'm still angry too that they destroyed it, but the memory of it, and the memory of how I felt when I found it this morning, of the way you smiled at me when you told me you loved looking and giving it to me, we still have those."

Ranma looked at Akane with wonder. Slowly, he took a white heart-shaped box out from under his shirt. "I know it's not the pendant, Akane. But… happy White Day."

Akane accepted the white chocolate with a shy, pleased smile, happiness clearing the remaining sadness from her face like the way the sun clears clouds from the sky. "Thank you, Ranma. I love it." Akane put the box on her lap and leaned against Ranma. Ranma froze for a moment, took a breath, took a chance, and carefully put his arm around Akane's shoulders. Her eyes half-closed, and she let out a little sigh of contentment as her own arm encircled Ranma's waist. Ranma tilted his head, resting it gently on hers. They sat holding each other for a long while, both still feeling a little melancholy, but their growing happiness making it become dimmer and fainter with each passing moment.

Akane looked up at Ranma, smiling. "Wanna help me eat this chocolate?"

Ranma smiled back. "I'd love to."

End

* * *

Author's Note:

My appreciation to M. Zephyr and Saotome Kyubi, through whose stories I learned of White Day.


End file.
